Two Suns
by MinamiJSakuya
Summary: Sun calls a meeting for the first time in forever, just to throw a mini-Sun in their care. Will this mini-Sun be just as troublesome as the other? ON HIATUS (Until I feel like it, just want to get over with this one, so hopefully will come back to it soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first time putting up a fanfic so sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

><p>Grisia's POV<p>

Seeing as the Twelve Holy Knight and the Pope had gathered in the meeting room, I stepped in, swiftly closing the door and stepped aside to reveal the small boy happily licking a blueberry lollipop. The little boy had long golden hair and large deep blue eyes. The little boy looked up seeing the expression of the twelve holy knights and the pope, tilted his head in the cutest manner and smiled brightly. Lesus was of course the first to recover. "W-who is that boy?"

Hearing Lesus, everyone seemed to snap out of it, Earth said, "You never told us you had a kid?"

I held in a sigh and snapped, "He is not my kid."

With that everyone seemed to huff a sigh of relief.

"Then who is this boy who looks impeccably like you?" asked the Pope.

"My name is Grisia!" exclaimed the small boy and the room fell quiet.

"What have you done this time?" sighed Lesus and I looked away avoiding his glare.

"Well, I was visiting Pink and we got into an argument. She said I was much cuter when I was a kid, so she tried to turn me into a kid…"

"And the result was a past you instead of you turning small." finished Lesus. I firmly nodded once again avoiding his glare.

"And the way to fix this?" asked the Pope.

"She forgot." I replied.

The Pope raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Forgot?"

"Well, I have a feeling she's just refusing to tell me cuze she's mad. So, until I can convince Pink to return the mini me to the past…. we're stuck with him."

The Twelve Kinghts and the Pope sighed and I sat the mini me on my chair and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going Sun?" asked Leaf and I turned around with the door open and flashed them my brightest smile. "Brothers, Sun is sorry to inform you that the gracious God of Light has tasked Sun with the duty of correcting the crimes of the evil undead. So Sun must take his leave from the presence of the benevolent God of Light. It pains Sun that he has to leave the task of watching over the lost sheep to his brothers."

With that I graciously fled from the room avoiding the open mouthed stares and I ignored them as some of them called out, "Sun!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I got Sun's "elegant" speech right but...ha..haha..ha(nervous laugh)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator's POV

The Twelve, well eleven with our escapee Sun, and the Pope all stared at the mini-Sun (who we'll call Grisia, and the bigger Sun, Sun) who obliviously continued licking his candy not knowing that he himself had abandoned himself to the Twelve. The twelve froze staring at Grisia as he finished his lollipop and finally looked up disappointment coloring his eyes. Tears started forming in his eyes at the disappearance of his lollipop and everyone, except Lesus, Ice, and Cloud (who knows where) started to panic.

"Ahh! He's going to cry, he's going to cry!" shouted Blaze as he stood up knocking down his chair and Leaf looked left and right panicking. Surprisingly, Lesus produced a small package tied with a white ribbon trimmed with gold, and put it in front of Grisia. Tears still threatening to overflow, Grisia tugged on the ribbon to reveal the mountain of blueberry goodies inside. Grisia let out a giggle of joy and attacked his mountain of blueberry goodies, all signs of water element gone from his eyes. The twelve sighed in relief, Blaze daring to pat Lesus on the back.

"What are we gonna do with this Sun?" asked Leaf.

"For one, it's confusing to call him Sun, so we'll call him by his name." said the Pope. "Also, if this Grisia goes walking around, people will start gossiping that the Sun Knight has conceived a child."

"We can say it's his brother." said Storm.

Everyone nodded agreement. "Still," said the Pope looking at the Twelve Holy Knights, "we'll have to have someone constantly babysitting him. After all, it's better if he doesn't wonder around too much, especially outside."

Everybody avoided the Popes gaze as he mentioned 'babysitting' and just then Grisia got out of his chair, the stack of blueberry goodies gone. "Thank you so much for the yummy snack Mr.!" said Grisia smiling brightly at Lesus then frowned, "But Grisia has to go back, otherwise big sister Hana will worry."

"Who's Hana?" asked the Pope.

Grisia turned to the Pope tilting his head to the side, "Hana is Hana, she's the big sister that takes care of us at the orphanage."

The room fell quiet, not all of them knew that Grisia was an orphan. Lesus got up and crouched down so his head came down to Grisia's and said, "You have to stay here with us for some time."

Grisia looked confused as he asked, "Why's that?"

Lesus was silent so the Pope cut in. "The orphanage had to undergo some constructions, so Ms. Hana asked these wonderful brothers here to take care of you."

The Twelve looked at the Pope in disbelief but when Grisia looked at them they all forced a smile nodding. Grisia's face lit up as he giggled, "Then Grisia has made 12 new brothers today!"


	3. Chapter 3 Leaf

Narrator's POV

The first thing they found out about Grisia, was that he was surprisingly obedient. After their introductions, the Pope told him, "You cannot go anywhere without one of the twelve big brothers and try not to go outside." Grisia had merely nodded once and looked up at the Twelve Holy Knights not knowing whom to go with. He looked around and his big sparkling eyes fell on the Storm Knight who had knocked out on the table. He got off his seat and quietly trotted to the blue figure.

"Brother Storm, brother Storm." said Grisia tugging on his coat.

"W-what?" mumbled Storm as he woke up looking down at Grisia still half-asleep.

"Brother Storm, if you're going to sleep, you should do it in bed. If you sleep in a place like this, you will catch a cold." said Grisia eyebrows furrowing in a cute frown.

Storm looked at him in small shock; it was ironic how the very person who was working him to death was telling him to rest. A small smile formed on his face as he patted the small Grisia and sighed, "I'd love to do that."

Grisia looked at him confused by his words but smiled at his pat. The meeting was adjourned and Grisia ended up with the Leaf Knight as his first babysitter.

"Brother Leaf, where are we going?" asked Grisia holding Leaf's hand. Leaf looked down smiling gently and said, "To the training grounds. I need to tell my platoon what to do for the day."

They arrived at the training grounds and the Leaf platoon came to attention as they saw their captain.

"Knight-Captain Leaf, good day to you sir." said Leaf's vice-captain. His eyes wondered down to the small boy by his side and his eyes opened wide with surprise seeing the similarities Grisia shared with the Sun Knight.

Leaf nodded smiling and said, "This is Grisia, Knight-Captain Sun's little brother." he introduced and instructed his platoon on what to do for that day. Leaf looked down as Grisia tugged at his sleeves and asked, "What is it?"

"Brother Leaf, I want to learn how to shoot an arrow." said Grisia looking at the shooting range.

Leaf's eye's momentarily widened in surprise thinking, _'Sun wanting to learn how to shoot?'_

"Grisia," asked Leaf and the two sparkling eyes turned to him, "have you ever used a weapon before?'

Grisia shook his head.

_'Well, what better time now than to teach him?'_

The results were disastrous. Not only did it almost hit Leaf who was _behind_ Grisia, almost half of his platoon came close to becoming porcupines. Grisia frown as he said, "I don't think Grisia likes archery too much."

_'It was a good thing he didn't._' thought Leaf as he stirred Grisia away from the training grounds.


	4. Chapter 4 Sun

Sun's POV

Towards evening, Leaf came to my room looking utterly exhausted, with a fairly dirty Grisia.

I smiled gracefully asking, "Did brother Leaf have a wonderful day under the benevolence of the God of Light?"

Leaf gave me a small smile and pushed the small me towards me. "It's almost dinner time, but I think Grisia needs a bath."

_No kidding_

I took Grisia's hand and thanked Leaf for bringing him here and headed straight for the bath tub.

"Brother Sun, are you taking a bath with Grisia?" he asked turning my blue eyes towards me and I shivered. It was weird getting stared at by me.

"Why not," I said, I was about to put on my mask anyways.

What is that pink stuff your putting on yourself brother Sun?" asked Grisia in the tub.

"It's a mask for making your skin white and smooth." I said and Grisia got out of the tub and touched my face which was yet to be covered in pink dough.

"It's true, brother Sun's skin is so soft!" he exclaimed then he looked at me intently and asked, "Why does brother Sun look so much like Grisia?"

I was quiet for a second and put a hand on the small hand that still rested on my cheek. "Because I am also Grisia."

Grisia looked confused but I only said, "Get back in the tub, you'll catch a cold."

Grisia looked dissatisfied with my answer, but returned to the tub.

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em> Grisia ran into the dinning hall his wet hair billowing around him. He ran straight at Judgment much to his and our surprise, giggling happily. I gracefully entered after him and took my seat next to Judgment in the Twelve Holy Knights private dinning room. Leaf being the mother of the warm-hearted section, brought Grisia a chair and placed it between me and Judgment.

"What would you like for your dinner Knight-Captain Sun?" asked a kitchen maid.

"Sun would like the usual." I said flashing the kitchen maid a bright smile. She looked like she was going to melt, then turned to little Grisia and asked the same.

"Meat!" said Grisia giggling and smiling brightly and I swear the maid swayed.

_Chee, beaten by a 7 year old._

The maid brought our food and I thanked her praising the God of Light with a smile and when the doors closed my face immediately lost its smile.

"So how'd it go?" asked Lesus not even bothering to look at me.

"Lesus, its dinner time, at least let me eat first." I said pouting.

Grisia looked at me and giggled, "I like brother Sun better when he's talking to brother Judge. When brother Sun is talking to the other knights, it makes Grisia's head spin."

I looked at him eyes wide and saw the other Twelve Holy Knights nod their head then Blaze burst into laughter followed by the rest and I grinned, joining in.

"Mmm," moaned Grisia trying to dissect his his meat. Just when I was about to do it for him, Lesus silently took his plate and cut his meat in to tinny bit size pieces.

"Thank you brother Judge!" said Grisia and Judgment replied with a small smile. Like that, dinner was filled with giggles and laughter and soon, little Grisia's golden head started to bob this way and that.

"Seems like its bed time for the kid," said Blaze grinning and the others smiled seeing the small head wobble.

I stood up, gathering Grisia in my arms and he cuddled into my arms. I looked down at myself, it was a weird feeling seeing myself sleep. I bid my brothers good night and headed for my room.

Just as I was climbing in next to my sleeping figure, a pair of sleepy blue eyes looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can brother Sun kiss Grisia good night?" he asked and I blinked in surprise.

As I stayed frozen, Grisia seemed to panic as he said, "I-its nothing, never mind."

I leaned down and kissed the mini-me on the forehead and tucked the covers in around him. I lay down next to him and stroke his head gently whispering, "Good night."

"Good night." Grisia mumbled smiling as he snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews greatly appreciated! Please? (*Sob*) x2<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Storm

**Reviews are much, much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Storm's POV<p>

As always, I was buried under a mountain of paper work when I heard the small knock on my door. It took me 3 minutes to get to the door and when I finally did, I checked my hair and my clothes, than I opened the door leaning heavily on the door as not to fall forward on to my guest.

"Yes?" I asked flashing a flirtatious smile to come face to face with the Blaze Knight. My smile instantly faded and I asked, "What is it?"

Blaze simply lifted something up and I came face to face with our mini-Sun Knight. "Grisia," I said giving him a small smile and he flashed me a bright smile almost blinding my much too tired eyes.

Blaze put down Grisia and he frowned looking up at me. "Brother Storm, have you been resting?" he asked me.

I smiled a sad smile and said, "I can't, I have much too many paper work."

Grisia looked past me and gasphed. "Is that all brother Storm's work?"

I shook my head, "Most of it is the other knights."

"Then why are you doing their work?" asked Grisia.

I smiled sadly at him thinking again how ironic it was that the very person who gave me the most work was now here worrying about me. Just then, my vision blurred intensely and my legs gave out, falling forward.

"Storm!" Blaze exclaimed catching me, but I was already too deep asleep to notice.

* * *

><p>I woke up groaning, I still needed more sleep. I looked to my desk wishing the mountain of paper work would disappear and gasped. It was gone. In front of my desk sat a small figure, his golden hair shining brightly struck by the rays of sunlight that poked through the half drawn curtains.<p>

"Sun?" I asked and the mop of golden hair turned around smiling brightly at me.

"It's Grisia, not Sun." he said hopping towards me a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Grisia," I said still dumbfound by my almost empty desk, "Where are all my paper work?"

Grisia grinned. "I gave them back!"

"Gave. Them. Back?" I said slowly pronouncing every syllable.

Grisia nodded. "Brother Blaze helped me return the paper work to their rightful owners. Grisia even lectured brother Sun for forcing all the work on brother Storm. Grisia also warned the other brothers that Grisia would stand guard in brother Storm's room to make sure they did their own paper work instead of giving it all back to brother Storm!"

"G-Grisia!" I cried close to tears.

_Oh God of Light, what ever happened to this sweet and caring child?!_

"So brother Storm should sleep till he's not tired!" said Grisia.

I shook my head. "I still have my paper work."

"Don't worry!" said Grisia holding up the paper in his hand. "Grisia has been doing it for brother Storm!"

For a second I took back what I said to the God of Light, but when I examined the paper work, I could see that it was done... flawlessly.

"Grisia, how old are you?" I checked.

"Grisia is seven years old." he said tilting his head, curious at my question.

"Who taught you to do paper work?" I asked.

"Grisia asked brother Sun to teach Grisia, so Grisia can help brother Storm. This was the last paper! Brother Storm has no more work, so brother Storm should sleep." he smiled.

I was so overjoyed, I hugged the little boy in front of me. "Grisia you are a genius! The absolute best!"

Grisa giggled pleased to please me so greatly and yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Paper work is very tiring." he said his eyes drooping.

"Come sleep with brother Storm," I said lifting my cover for him to come inside. At that, Grisia's eyes lit up and he quickly returned the paper to the desk and crawled into my bed. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep, Grisia tugged at my hair.

I opened my eyes and he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and said, "Can brother storm kiss Grisia good night?"

I didn't see anything wrong with that so I gently kissed him on the forehead to hear his quiet bell like giggles. He then suddenly took my face in both of his hands and kissed me good night on the forehead. I slightly blushed as he contently snuggled into my chest and fell asleep. I looked down at the angelic face breathing in and out, smiled and fell asleep stroking his head.


	6. Chapter 6 Ice

Sorry for the very late update!

When I read the reviews I was like I will definitely update soon! So please post more reviews for sooner updates! Also, I'm posting a new story soon like probably, most likely today...its best not to believe me if I don't say definitely. BUT! I'll try my best!

P.S. This was suppose to go up on Valentine's Day but this month has been so hectic! Sorry!

* * *

><p>Ice's POV<p>

I looked at the mass of golden hair running around in my room chasing a butterfly that had fluttered in to the room. He was trying to chase it out to no avail.

"Mr. Butterfly, get out, you're not supposed to be in here." said Grisia reaching up with his hands held high towards the blue swallowtail butterfly. I turned to my baking the corners of my mouth twitching in amusement. Just then, there was a loud thud and I turned towards Grisia, to see him face flat on the floor. I ran over to him as he slowly lifted himself up tears welding up in his big eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he turned those tear filled eyes towards me. I panicked as I saw that he was about to wail so I swiftly leaned down and pecked him on the forehead where it had turned red. The Storm Knight had mentioned something about Grisia liking good night kisses.

Instantly, Grisia's whole face brightened up, all signs of tears gone from his eyes. I helped him up and his bell like voice practically sung, "Thank you brother Ice!"

I nodded once in approval of his thanks and went back to the table. Grisia followed me as the butterfly had flown out the window. "What are you making brother Ice?" asked Grisia poking his head over the counter, balancing on the tip of his toes.

I couldn't stop the tips of my lips from turning up in to a small simile. "I'm making truffles for the knights, its Valentine's Day today."

"Valentine's Day, today?!" exclaimed Grisia in surprise. "Brother Ice, let me help too!"

I got Grisia a chair he could stand on and he helped me mix the chocolate, roll it in to a ball, and decorate it after it had been chilled.

I put the chocolate truffles in its respective bags and tied the ends with a pink ribbon. On the side, I could see Grisia putting some of his "specially made" chocolate into a pale blue bag and trying to tie a pretty bow to no success. I helped him tie the bow and he smiled at me almost blinding me as the afternoon sun hit his hair.

"Who is this for?" I asked but he frowned, shut his mouth tight and shook his head.

I didn't probe further. I gathered the bags in my arm and Grisia took some too. I took his hand and we left my room in search for the other knights.

First stop the library.

"Brother Cloud! Brother Cloud!" shouted Grisia as he stormed in to the library. The other knights hearing him looked up and seeing me, stood and saluted me.

"Knight-Captain Ice!"

I gave them a nod and followed Grisia to the Cloud Knight who had poked his head over the counter.

Grisia who was only a head taller than the counter struggled to bring the chocolate in front to the Cloud Knight. The Cloud knight for once, stood up and seemingly drifted over the counter to kneel in front of Grisia.

"Happy Valentine's day brother Cloud!" said Grisia smiling brightly and Cloud flinched mumbling, "Too bright," but took the bag anyways. Cloud patted his head and said, "Thank you."

Cloud straightened up and looked at me. "Thank you."

I nodded acknowledgment. For once, it seemed I didn't have to babble about the God of Light's strictness as Grisia was the one handing them the chocolates. All I had to do was nod.

"Brother Cloud, brother Cloud." said Grisia tugging on Cloud's pants. Cloud looked down and flinched again at his bright smile. "Brother Cloud, since Grisia brought you the chocolate can Grisia get a reward from brother Cloud?"

"What do you want?" he simply asked.

"A kiss on the cheek! I saw moms and dads giving children kisses when they do something good! Grisia wants a kiss too!"

Cloud blinked silent for a moment, then he kneeled back down and kissed him gently on the cheek. Grisia squealed in delight and hugged Cloud in return and we left waving good bye. I had heard from the Storm Knight that Grisia seemed to like good night kisses, but I guess he also liked reward kisses too. Maybe he just liked kisses in general.

Next up the training grounds. I heard the clanging of metal as we reached the training grounds and as we came out in to the open, I could see the Hell Knight and Metal Knight in combat.

"Brother Hell! Brother Metal!" yelled Grisia and the two knights froze mid-swing, sheathed their sword and walked towards us, nodding to me in greeting.

"Hello Grisia, are you cute or what?" said Metal in his poor attempt in an insult.

"Hi brother Metal, brother Hell!" he handed each of them the bag with their symbols on it. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The two smiled down at him… well, you couldn't really see the Hell Knight's expression under his mask, but one could see his eyes twinkle the slightest in amusement. The two knights accepted his chocolate and thanked me, and again, Grisia asked for his reward. The two looked a little surprised, but in the end, even Hell took of his mask, not seen by anyone else but me and Metal, to peck the adorable creature on the cheek.

Like that, we passed by Leaf, Blaze, Moon and Stone Knight on our way to the Storm Knight's room and again, Grisia was rewarded with his kisses. When we got to the Storm Knight's room, Grisia put a finger to his lips and gently opened the door a crack. Inside, we could hear the heavy breathing of the Storm Knight who was still asleep since the day before. Grisia slowly tiptoed into the room and put the chocolate on the night stand and gave Storm a peck on the cheek and left.

"Where to next?" asked Grisia and I took his hand again and led him to the Leaf Knight's door.

Knock, knock.

'That stupid Sun!' thought Earth as he smiled an innocent smile to the girl next to him and excused himself to get the door. He opened the door expecting to see Sun but was surprised when he came face to face with me, the Ice Knight.

"K-knight-Captain Ice, w-what can I d-do for you?"

I looked down and he followed my gaze and was greeted with an almost blinding smile.

"Hello brother Earth!" his eyes seem to glisten as he looked up at Earth with 'real' innocent eyes. It made him a bit guilty looking into it.

"W-what is it Grisia?" asked Earth making sure to completely block the door with his body.

"Happy Valentine's day!" he exclaimed extending the bag of chocolates at me. Earth accepted it with a genuine smile and nodded me his thanks.

"Brother Earth, Grisia want's a kiss as a reward!"

Earth looked the most surprised out of all the other knights they had visited.

"Oh Earth~!" said a woman's voice from inside his room. Grisia tried to look past him out of curiosity but Earth quickly crouched down covering his view and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for the chocolate Grisia." he whispered in Grisia's ear and swiftly closed the door on us.

Grisia looked a bit confused why Earth wouldn't show them his room, but just smiled and turned to me. We headed down the corridor and stood in front of Sun's bed room and knocked. I had expected one of Sun's God of Light speeches but instead, the door instantly opened and we came face to face with Knight-Captain Judgment.

Knight-Captain Judgment greeted me with a nod and ushered us in to the room. Grisia practically flew into Sun's lap who was sitting on his bed. "Brother Sun, brother Sun!" he said, "Guess what, guess what?!"

"What is it Grisia?" asked Sun an elegant smile ever present on his face, probably out of habit since no one was here for him to act like the Sun Knight.

"I helped brother Ice give out the Valentine chocolate and even got rewards from all the knights!"

"Oh, what kind of reward did you receive?" asked Sun.

"A kiss!" Sun froze hearing his words his smile also frozen on his face.

"A… what?" Sun asked in disbelief.

"A kiss on the cheek! Oh! I forgot!" Grisia got off the bed and trotted to Judgment and extended the bad with his symbol on it. "Here brother Judge! Happy Valentine's Day!" Then he skipped back to Sun and extended the bag with Sun's symbol on it. "Brother Sun too, happy Valentine's Day!"  
>When Sun didn't take the bag, Grisia bobbed his head to the side. "Brother Sun?"<p>

Sun seemed to snap out of it took the bag from Grisia's outstretched arms. He bent down and kissed him on the forehead knowing what the little boy wanted and Grisia giggled and went up to Knight-Captain Judgment to collect his reward. Knight-Captain Judgment also kissed Grisia on the forehead looking at Sun in amusement all the while. Then, Grisia suddenly turned towards me and extended the blue bag to me. "Happy Valentine's Day brother Ice!"

I was too stunned to respond. I had given Valentine's chocolate to my brothers before, but I had never expected to get one back. I took the chocolate a smile breaking out on my face and I gave him my reward willingly. Now that his work was done, Grisia shifted a yawn.

"Grisia is very tired." he mumbled rubbing his eyes and I lifted him up and carried him to the bed Sun was sitting on. Sun got up as I approached and I tucked him in and he instantly fell asleep.

We were all silent for a moment looking at the small child sleep. Sun broke the silence. "Please tell me I haven't been kissed by ALL the holy knights."

I debated on whether I should tell him or not, but instead simply nodded. The Sun Knight looked like he was about to cry.

* * *

><p>I think I put in a little too many kisses...oh well! Ha..haha...ha...ha...ha...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Storm

**Two Sun is finally back and I am determined to finish it! It might have lost a little of the former moe, seeing as it's been a while, but this chapter and the next was written before hand, just edited and revised, so it shouldn't be so different in feel. LOL, just ignore me, the heat is getting to my head, enjoy!**

**Mistakes and errors, deal with it! This ones pretty short.**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

"Brother Storm!"

Storm turned around to the call, and just in time, to catch the blob of gold that practically flew into his arms, which were for once, paperwork free. The blob of sunshine gold looked up at Storm, two orbs of deep sky blue sparkling in delight. The small mouth spoke:

"Did you sleep well?"

Storm beemed down at Grisia, ruffling his hair.

"Like the dead."

Grisia frowned at the analogy, and Storm couldn't help but laugh at the cute frown.

"Thanks Grisia, you're the best." Storm gave Grisia a peck of thanks, receiving the ever bell like laugh in response. "Who are you with today?"

"Brother Blaze! We're playing hide and seek!" Grisia tilted his head to one side and reached out small hands to Storms face, to red eyes. "Why are your eyes so red Brother Storm?"

"Something got in my eyes, that's all." Said Storm, when in reality, it had been the group of girls he'd just passed by, and just in front of him he could see more approaching! The God of Light have mercy!

Seeing the pain in Storm's eyes, Grisia grabbed Storm's face in his small hands, and kissed him on both eyes, and the girls seeing this squealed, two of the five fainting.

"I've seen mom's kissing booboos to make it better. If you kiss where it hurts, they say it doesn't hurt anymore!" Grisia smiled his bright smile, earning him more squeals.

Storm simply blinked in surprise then laughed, kissing Grisia's cheek, mumbling a thanks on said cheek and the rest of the girls fainted.

Teacher, I have found a more effective way to swoon girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and favorite if you liked it!<strong>

**(LOL, I typed this up last month and thought I uploaded it, and just realized I hadn't, sorry!)**


	8. Chapter 8 NEO!

**NEO!**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Grisia ran around the halls of the temple, his bell like giggles ringing through the great halls. Today, Moon was watching over him and they were playing a game of tag. Just as Grisia rounded a corner, he bumped into a cloaked figure and fell back with a "umph!"

Grisia's blue eyes watered as he looked up at the cloaked figure, his bottom stinging from how hard he'd fallen back. Moon rounded the corner just as he started to hic.

"Grisia!" Moon exclaimed, in a worried tone, seeing the tears on the edge of Grisia's eyes, but froze, as he recognized the cloaked figure who bent down infront of Grisia.

"Grisia?" The voice behind the cloak asked, surprise and confusion evident in the tone.

Grisia only hicced again, on the verge of wailing, but was surprised out of his tears as the cloaked figure picked him up, and the hood fell back to reveal golden hair a shaded darker than his own, and blue eyes two shades darker than his own brilliant blue.

"What happened to you Grisia?" The man asked and Grisia was confused. He didn't know this man, although he reminded Grisia of Brother Sun.

"Former Knight Captain Sun!" Called Moon as he came to attention, suddenly looking fearful of the man in front of him.

"Sun?" Grisia asked in a small voice, not understanding Moon. "But this is not Brother Sun."

Neo's eyes softened as he saw the confusion in Grisia's eyes. He didn't understand what was going on, but this was his student, even younger than when he had first met him.

"Take me to the Sun Knight."

* * *

><p>This was the end. God of Light, Grisia is coming to meet you soon.<p>

"Grisia." Called the stern voice that had Sun jumping in his seat, shrinking back in himself. He had explained the situation and Neo did not look pleased, and Aldrizzt only looked amused.

"Yes?" The unexpected response turned all eyes on to the small Grisia who looked up from his blueberry treat.

Neo's eyes immediately softened, as he came to kneel besides Grisia. Neo thought of Grisia as his son, even thought he'd never admit it, and Grisia was definitely a cute child.

"My name is Neo, I am Sun's teacher, I was the Sun Knight before Sun. And the guy over there," Neo pointed to Aldrizzt in the corner, still cloaked. "is Aldrizzt, my travel companion."

Grisia looked shy, as he bowed his head, peaking at Neo from under his long eyelashes, fiddling with his candy.

"Hello, Uncle Neo, Uncle Aldrizzt." He said softly and Neo had to crush the urge to hug the adorable creature in front of him, because that would hurt his pride to do so in front of his own student, maybe later. Then it dawned on him, maybe if he started Grisia's sword training a little earlier, he'd at least be able to wield a sword without it flying out of his hand.

"Grisia, what do you say to learning swordsmanship?"

Sun fought the urge to gap, but that would have been like signing the death warrant in front of his teacher, and could only watch as Grisia immediately perked up and his teacher carried Grisia away to the training grounds followed by Aldrizzt.

As the door closed, a hand was placed on Sun's shoulder and Sun looked to see Moon giving him a look of pity, and even Sun couldn't help but feel pity for his younger self.

May the God of Light be with you Grisia.

* * *

><p>Although Neo wasn't successful in teaching Grisia how to wield a sword, it had been an eventful day at the Church. This Grisia was so cute and bright, he wondered if it was due to his training Grisia had become so cunning. No matter, he was glad he'd had the impromptu urge to visit his student, but it was time to leave.<p>

"Give Uncle Neo a goodbye kiss." Said Neo smiling gently at the young Grisia, who was more than happy to oblige. Just as Grisia was about to peck Neo on the cheek, a knight on patrol rounded the corner, bumping into the crouched down Neo, pushing him forward.

All color drained from the Sun Knight's face, his smile frozen on his face, and he swayed gracefully, falling backwards, and a equally surprised Judgment Knight reached out to steady him.

This is what happened: as Neo fell forward, he had met Grisia lip first. Neo steadied himself eyes wide in surprise as he looked at little Grisia who touched his lips, looked up at him, then smiled sweetly, oblivious of his bigger self's horror. Neo shrugged and smiled back at Grisia, kissing him one last time on the forehead.

"Will Grisia meet uncle Neo again?" Asked Grisia, looking a little sad.

Neo smiled, remembering the first time he'd seen Grisia. "Yes, very soon, in the near future." And Neo took his leave after once last look at both of his students, thinking, 'To think my student's first kiss would be with his teacher. Whoever that knight was, death would be sweeter than the Sun Knight's revenge."

* * *

><p>Sun POV<p>

As I watched teacher and my little self's exchange, all I could think was: my first kiss! My poor virgin lips had been stolen by my own teacher!

"Sun, Knight Captain Sun!" Lesus hissed into my ear, still supporting most of my weight. I straightened, my smile less ridgid, but color had yet to return to my face fully.

"What's wrong brother Sun?" Asked my mini-me, looking up at me with innocent eyes. I felt the urge to embrace him and cry my eyes out over the loss of my first kiss to my teacher, a male no less, but seeing as we were in the halls of the church, I crushed down this urge and smiled.

"It's nothing Grisia."...Sob

* * *

><p><strong>All reviews and favorites are appreciated! And I've started to respond to reviews too!<strong>


End file.
